tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Venus (2012 series)
Silver or Sis is the member of the TMNT and one of the main protagonistsin the series.She the youger sister of Karai,Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello,and Michelangelo and the youngest out of Master Splinter's children.She is the "One of the kind"and 'The Wise One' ''of the team. Appearance Sis is a minty green mutant ninja turtle.Like her brother Mikey she has freckles or spots.She wears an sky blue mask,the tails of her mask are short just like mikey's mask.Sis is little shorter than her brothers.Sis has light blue eyes making her more innocent,cute and adorable like Mikey and like her older brother Donnie she is also the thinnest of her brothers. Official Description ''My name's Sis and 'I've got four rowdy brothers who always help me when I have problems and' I'm definitely the cuties the of all my big brothers 'I love video games,skateboarding,training and duh, pizza! Bio Sis is the yougest of the turtles,she was adopted and was raised by her brothers and her adopted father Master Splinter.Her life began when she was baby and was found by Leo and his brothers after they were figthing the Kraang and she was ciling to Raph's leg and she had a band on her ankle that reads 'S10292013'.When Donnie decided to take her with them Raph hated the idea and think the baby turtle is a trap.When Leo and his brothers took her back to the lair and he tells Master Splinter that they founded her ciling to Raph's leg and when they was figthing the Kraang droids at the pet store.Splinter and his sons decieded to adopted and raise and teach her the art of ninjitsu.She has a very close bond with her older brother Mikey and she also has a close bond with her three older brothers Leo,Raph and Donnie. Personally She is Strong-will and Mind,Kind,Conderate,Loyal,Faithful,Fun-loving,Wise,Caring and she is also Child-like like her brother Mikey.She is also very social just like her older brother Mikey,and wants the outside world (Humans) to accept her and her brothers.She is also impulsive because she also of a severe case of ADD.In battle her weapon of choice is a pair of Tonfas and a Blade.Like Mikey she's also kind of the wild one and of the family.But sometimes she always doutbs and blames herself for not being so good at things but her family always support her and helps her when shes having trouble. Sis uses tonfas which matches her flow.Two of them can convert into a blade which she can use not only for offense in battle,but for defense.Like her brothers,Sis is stealthy,can hide in the shadows,sneak around without being detected,and use hand to hand combat. Abilities Like her older brother Mikey she is also considerably the most athletic of her brothers. Her Tonfas match her speed like abilities when it comes to battle.While she is wise like her brother Leo Silver's agility and unpredictability make up for it. Splinter considers Mikey and Sis the ones with the most potential of their three brothers combined. Meeting April She frist met April when her brothers called her at 3:00 in the moring to bring some baby items.Then when April came to the lair and went to the kitchen to drop some baby items on the table Donnie and Mikey came with the small turtle in the kitchen. Meet Leatherhead When she was 6 years old her older brothers went on patrol at the surface and Splinter and Sis decied to take a walk through the sewers.When they was walking through the sewers a huge explodtion,Splinter grabed Sis's hand when the floor underneath her cracked and her hand silp out of his and fell into the hole.After that she was unconious when she hit her head. Interactions With Other Characters See: Silver (Relationships) TMNT Brother and Sister's Bond It all started at the Kraang headquarters in the control room when Leo decied to seprated into groups and told Raph to take Mikey and Sis but he made a complnaed and tell Donnie to take them but he also made a complaned and tell Leo to take them.Mikey and Sis were mad that their older brothers don't want to work with them so they ran away,Leo and the others tried to chase them down. TMNT+Sis Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Good Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Wise Guys Category:Ninjas Category:Non-Humans Category:Shinobi Category:Turtles Category:Good Girls Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Ninjas-In-Tranining Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Kunouichi Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals